


A Way To Forget

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Dark!Jack, M/M, One Shot, Sex Toys, Sissy Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 'post-Fragments' and pre series. Jack gets hit on after a mission and takes the twink up on the offer. He may be with another man but this story is all about Jack and Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I had begun my final installment of the Captain's Blog and mentioned I'd had this fleeting fic idea and what I thought I could do with it. The ladies of the IKBS then insisted I write this story immediately. What I thought would be about 3,000 words grew out of control. Dark!Jack will not be denied, though, when he decides to come out and play.

Jack's patience was at an end by the time he entered the fifth pub that night. He was searching for someone, anyone, who might have seen the alien he was chasing. Tosh was only able to provide vague directions based on her readings so Jack had been forced to canvas the neighbourhood on foot.

He knew the reception he was going to find in this pub - the same he'd received in the previous four.

"All right, everybody," Jack shouted above the noise of the game on the telly over the bar and the cheering crowd. "I'm Torchwood, and I need your attention."

"Has anyone seen anything unusual or out of the ordinary tonight?" He suffered through the usual and predictable comments about pansy Torchwood prancing about as if they owned the world. "If you do, please contact your local constabulary," Jack finished and then stormed out the way he'd come.

He stood on the walk outside of the pub and looked down the street in each direction, trying to decide if it was worth going on or if he should cut his losses and head back to the SUV. Jack dreaded the thought of going back to the Hub; he'd have to battle back his desire to run his hands over Ianto, try to press him back against a wall in a dark corner. It was getting harder by the day to keep his distance.

A quiet voice behind him grabbed both Jack's attention and his annoyance. "Excuse me, sir?"

Jack spun on his heel, thinking he'd been followed out of the pub by someone who had information for him. "Yeah, what is it?"

What greeted him was not what Jack had expected. Immediately, he let his gaze travel from the young man's head to his feet and back up again. The kid was pretty, that was for sure. Not nearly as tall as Ianto and certainly not as sturdily built, but pretty nonetheless.

A certain light in the boy's eyes told Jack that the frank appraisal was what he'd been waiting for. The kid had approached Jack to gauge if there was any interest and, finding that there was, he was growing more confident.

"I was with my mates in that pub you just left," the boy said, hesitantly making fleeting eye contact with Jack but mostly looking down at his own feet.

"And?" Jack prompted when the young man hesitated. On second inspection, he noticed the colourful shirt the kid wore; it matched one of the teams that had been playing on the telly in the pub. The shirt was tight. It emphasized broad shoulders and defined chest and arms. It was so tight, Jack could see the kid's nipples were pierced and sported a good-sized ring in each. He let his gaze wander down the boy more slowly this time, taking in the washboard abs visible through the clinging fabric. His dark hair, pale skin, and bow shaped red mouth made him utterly fuckable and yet, Jack's cock was unmoved.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere more private," the little twink said quietly, not meeting Jack's eyes at all.

This utter submissiveness should have Jack as hard as a rock by now. Instead, all he could think about was how the twink had the same accent as Ianto. He was cute, whereas Ianto was handsome. Someone had taught the boy how to determine interest and then cultivate a Dominant's power over him. Jack should be dragging the twink into the alley and shoving him to his knees to suck his cock. Instead, he could only take note of how the kid's dark eyes were so unlike Ianto's bright blue ones.

"What is it you want to do somewhere more private?" Jack asked, trying to decide if he really should humour this twink or just take himself back to the Hub.

Twink stepped closer and said in a hushed voice, "Whatever you want to, sir."

Jack pushed the edges of his coat back and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. He couldn't think of any reason why he shouldn't go with Twink and lose himself for a few hours. The kid was delightfully submissive and obviously willing to bend to Jack's will. "Do you have any limits?"

"Condoms required," Twink said, stepping close and letting his breath ghost over Jack's throat. "No blood; spit and cum the only fluids. If I say stop, you stop."

Jack could certainly live with those limits. It left the field wide open for things he could do to Twink to help himself ignore the fact that Ianto most likely waited for him back at the Hub. "You got a private place in mind?"

"My flat is just a few blocks away," Twink answered, eyes still on the ground at their feet. "My name is…"

Jack cut him off. He really didn't care what Twink's name was. It didn't matter to his purposes tonight. "No names. I'll just call you Boy or Twink."

"Yes, sir," Twink said, taking several hesitant steps down the street. "And what should I call you?"

"Sir will do," Jack answered as he began to follow Twink down the walk, knowing as he did he might come to regret it later. "You got what we need at your flat?"

"Lube and condoms, yes Sir."

"Any kind of restraints and toys?" Jack caught sight of the thick outline of Twink's hard cock in his jeans. The kid was ready to go. He couldn't help but wonder idly if it would be this easy to get Ianto anxious and hard.

"Some, Sir," Twink answered obediently. "I believe you'll find what you need."

Jack had to ask, "Doesn't it scare you that I intend to tie you up and shove things up your arse?"

"I'm counting on it, Sir." Jack heard the tremor of desire in Twink's voice.

Jack slowed his pace and watched Twink's firm, narrow, apple-shaped arse glide down the street in front of him. He finally started to feel his cock stirring at the sight, as well as the thought of burying himself balls deep in that arse. It was just a matter of time before his dick won out over his own good sense, Jack thought ruefully.

Jack sighed, realizing the arse in front of him was going to have to do for tonight, since he couldn't have the arse he really wanted.

The sudden mental picture of Ianto's sweet arse bent over for his pleasure made Jack's cock lengthen and thicken painfully. He took a deep breath and reminded himself Ianto wasn't his to take, yet. Jack really hoped that 'yet' was applicable to the situation.

Twink led Jack into a modest yet tidy flat. "May I serve you something, Sir?"

Jack shrugged out of his coat and tossed it onto a nearby piece of furniture. "Just you," he said in a rough voice. He reached out and grabbed Twink behind the neck and pulled him in close. Jack fisted his hand in the kid's hair and he lowered his head to plunder the moist mouth pursing at him so enticingly.

How firm and fresh and young the boy tasted. Jack felt a momentary twinge of guilt as he realized that even before the events on the Game Station; he had been pretty much of an age to be Twink's father. Now, a hundred and fifty years on, it was more than true; regardless of how damn good Jack looked, for any age.

The thought was pushed from his mind by Twink's eager tongue dancing demurely with his own. He'd been trained well; showing just enough enthusiasm to ensure Jack's attentions were welcome but not enough to be considered demanding or pushy.

Demanding was Jack's job. He pulled back from Twink and began to stalk around the boy, appraising him. "Present yourself," Jack ordered, gambling the kid was trained enough to understand.

Without hesitation, Twink dropped to his knees as if a stone had felled him. His fingers were clasped behind his neck before Jack knew what had happened.

Reaching out, he ran his fingers through Twink's hair, feelings the soft straight strands and wondered how they compared to the feel of Ianto's slightly curled ones.

The unbidden thought of his untouchable Ianto made Jack shake himself slightly so that he refocused on Twink. "Good Boy," he said with a purr in his tone. "You've been trained well."

"Thank you, Sir," Twink murmured, eyes downcast obediently. Jack still saw the flush of pleasure on Twink's cheeks at his praise. He felt his own pulse kick up in pace as he anticipated the true limits of the boy's pliability.

"What's your safe word, Twink?" Jack asked, coming to stand before the kid, crowding him with his hips, thighs, and very prominent bulge.

"Annabelle", the boy replied clearly and Jack dutifully repeated it back.

"Are we going to do this out here?" Jack asked, "Or would I have more fun in your bed?"

"The supplies are in the bedroom, Sir," Twink replied, "but you can have me wherever and however it pleases you, Sir."

Indeed, Jack thought. What he really wanted was Ianto in his bunk, laid out, and spread open just for him, but that wasn't going to happen tonight.

"Let's go see what supplies you have for me," Jack said. "On your hands and knees, Twink. Lead me to your bedroom."

Jack had to admit, with a slight rub to his hardened cock, the sway of the boy's arse as he crawled was quite delightful. And the little sub was popping it out a little to make it that much more enticing. He wondered what Ianto's arse would look like, popped out like that with him on all fours.

"Retrieve what you have," Jack ordered. "You can stand."

Twink climbed to his feet gracefully and retrieved a decent sized wooden chest and placed it at Jack's feet. He knelt back down to present himself. "Lube and condoms are in the bedside table, Sir. I'll retrieve those, too, if it pleases you."

Jack knelt to open the chest and he liked what he saw. The toys were primitive by his fifty-first century standards but quite entertaining by twenty-first century ones. "This will do for now," Jack mused, "so strip down, Twink, and be neat and pretty about it."

Jack began to take items out of the chest while he watched the boy quickly but gracefully remove his clothes and fold them neatly. He really had been trained well. Without further instruction, Twink resumed his submissive position in front of Jack.

Rooting through what he'd pulled from the chest, Jack took up a silver-studded strip of leather with riveted snaps on each end. He wrapped the leather around Twink's straining, bobbing cock, and swollen balls. When he snapped the ends together, he sat back on his heels to admire the way the leather shoved Twink's erection and scrotum together into a bright red, clustered package. The entire effect was lovely!

"Nice," Jack murmured. He paused to run his hands over Twink's firm chest and belly and felt the answering shiver of pleasure. "Put my selections on your bed and put your chest away."

Twink scrambled to do Jack's bidding before coming back down onto his knees directly in front of Jack.

"Take me out," Jack said, clasping his own hands behind his back, "but don't touch me beyond that without permission."

Twink was fast and efficient as he unfastened Jack's trousers and pulled his swollen cock from his fly. The boy sat back obediently as Jack stared down at both his blood-red erection and his submissive toy for the night. He focused on Twink's pretty, pink mouth and suddenly he wanted it wrapped around his prick.

"Suck me, Twink," Jack said, voice gravelly. "Hands are okay."

Jack hissed through clenched teeth as the boy took almost his entire length in a single swallow. He'd been right; Twink's hot little mouth around his wide width was absolutely beautiful. He applied the right amount of suction as he pulled back until just the head was still engulfed. Jack felt the boy flatten his tongue on the underside of his prick and slide to as near to the root as he could before he pulled back on a choke.

A long string of spittle dripped from Twink's mouth as he pulled off of Jack's dick and gave a long, deep gasp. His hand continued to work Jack's erection until he returned his enchanting mouth.

Now that Jack had seen what the boy could do with that pleasing mouth, he felt a dark urge roll over him. Jack reached down and firmly grasped the kid's head with both hands. "Open wide," he growled.

Twink complied immediately, moving his hands to Jack's thighs for support. With hard and fast thrusts of his hips, Jack fucked the boy's mouth. He watched his cock slide in and out of the heated mouth with obscene, wet sounds. The kid grunted each time the head of Jack's prick pressed down his throat and moaned when the shaft pulled out nearly all the way.

"Yeah, that's it," Jack chanted in a whisper. "Suck it, suck it, suck it."

Jack felt Twink tense on a particularly brutal thrust and heard him give a harsh choke. Jack pulled back and the boy gasped loudly for air, wiping at the spit on his mouth and chin. He watched as the kid's chest heaved with each breath.

"That's good," Jack praised, petting is hands over Twink's hair. "You're a very good little cocksucker."

"Thank you, Sir," the boy said, voice rough from the abuse of Jack's thick cock.

"Open wide," Jack ordered, grasping Twink's head once more. "I'm gonna fuck your mouth again."

Jack watched the boy open up and relax himself down into the game. Jack fucked the kid's face roughly, enjoying the lewd sucking sounds and the grunts and chokes he forced from the twink. Giving the boy no time to think, Jack shoved himself deep down his throat, until the kid's lips nearly reached the base of his cock. He could feel Twink's harsh breathing flow over his groin and he held himself tight to the kid's face. He forced himself deep, wanting the boy to choke, to beg for breath and for mercy.

He released the boy and watched him gasp for breath. The little slut didn't bother to wipe away the dripping spittle this time. Jack listened to the kid's ragged breathing and watched him struggle back into some semblance of control.

He stroked his fingers through Twink's hair again. "That was excellent," he cooed. "You like cock rammed down you're throat, I can tell."

"Thank you, Sir," Twink whispered between gasps.

"Get your breath," Jack coached. "I'm going to fuck your face one more time."

"Yes, Sir," Twink agreed readily. He took a last deep breath and knelt up all the way, showing Jack was ready.

Jack was inordinately pleased with how hard this little sub was working to make him happy, and they'd really only just gotten started. Jack had a lot of limits he was going to push in this kid before the night was over. If Jack did it right, the twink would be leaking tears, spit and snot while begging to come.

"Open up," Jack snapped, and plunged himself down Twink's throat. "Yeah, that's it, suck my cock," he was chanting now, as he face-fucked the boy deep and hard. "Suck it, suck it all, yeah, that's it, suck my cock good."

Twink took everything Jack shoved at him, his fingers digging into Jack's thighs the only hint of his distress.

Jack gripped the boy's head and plunged himself in as far as he could and held the kid's throat around the tip of his cock. "Take it, take it," Jack groaned forcefully. "Take it all, that's it, that's good."

He released the boy and watched him fall back on his heels, choking and gasping and struggling to gain back his breath. Jack noted his succulently swollen mouth, wet with his own spit. He liked the sight of the long, thick string of saliva that connected this kid's lips to his engorged cock like a leash.

Jack knelt in front of the boy. "That was so good. You're obviously a slut for a big cock and it shows." The kid shuddered in pleasure under Jack's praise and leaned in closer to him, drinking in and savouring his Dominant's approval and degradation. "You like pain, don't you?" Jack asked, tugging lightly at one of the pierced rings threaded through the twink's nipple.

"If it pleases you, Sir," the kid gave Jack the affirmative ritual response.

Jack liked that answer. He immediately slapped the backs of his fingers on the twink's straining cock. He heard the boy's gasp of surprise and discomfort and needed to hear it again.

"Thank you, Sir," Twink whispered. "Again, please, Sir?"

Ecstatically, Jack delivered another slap, making the kid's straining dick bounce. Twink groaned loudly this time, since Jack wasn't correcting the noises he made. Jack liked to hear his lovers respond to his actions. He liked them to yell in pleasure and in pain. Jack smacked Twink's cock once again and smiled at the deep, aching groan.

Standing, Jack looked down at his sweet little sub and ordered, "Undress me, Boy; and be respectful and tidy about it."

Twink rose to his feet and smoothed Jack's braces from his shoulders. As each article of his clothing was removed from his body, he watched the kid fold it and lay it aside in a neat pile. Jack usually didn't care about looking rumpled after good sex but he was afraid of what Ianto might think if he still happened to be at the Hub when Jack got back.

When he stood naked in front of Twink, the kid dropped once again to his knees and awaited his next instruction. Jack reached down to his own straining erection, where towered up into his belly. He stroked himself languidly, knowing the twink could see him doing it.

"I'm going to shove my cock up your arse til you scream," he said with quiet menace.

"If it pleases you, Sir."

"Do you think you deserve my cock?"

"I sincerely hope you think so, Sir."

"I really doubt it," Jack said with deliberate cruelty. "Now go kneel on your bed and face the headboard."

Twink scrambled to his feet and was immediately on the bed in his submissive position. Jack strode over to the bedside table and took out the lube and condoms the boy had told him he'd find. He set them on the bed with the rest of the toys he'd selected. Jack grabbed up two wrist cuffs and a quick-release carabineer.

"Present your hands," Jack ordered and the twink immediately extended both arms. He wrapped a cuff around each wrist and locked them together with the carabineer. Without warning, he yanked the boy's wrists forward, tilting him off balance so that he was forced to grab hold of the headboard. "Don't release until I tell you."

Jack stood back to admire the sight before him. Twink was tilted forward on his knees, held up only by his hands on the headboard. His entire body was tense, muscles straining against the awkward position. Jack watched him flex and relax as the silence in the room stretched. He was a sexy kid, but still so very young. Although as tall as he would grow, Jack knew he'd fill out some in the coming few years. Ianto had already done that; he'd gained the final muscle of a fully mature man.

This twink was so much smaller and weaker than Jack was; it might be very easy to break him completely.

Stepping up the bed, Jack gave the inside of one tender thigh a sharp smack, "Spread them wide for me," he ordered and watched Twink wriggle and comply. Jack ran his hands down the kid's back and flanks and felt the tension in his muscles and the sweat on his skin.

His next touch was a sharp smack on one of Twink's buttocks. The kid reacted immediately, flinching but not pulling away. Very well trained indeed.

"Thank you, Sir," the boy breathed and his accent caused Ianto's face to drift across Jack's mind. He needed to keep the twink from talking overmuch.

"No need for that," Jack told him. "Just let me hear your shouts and answer any questions I put to you."

"Yes, Sir." Jack was regretting telling the kid to address him as 'sir'. He pronounced the title the same way Ianto did but the slight edges of humour and sarcasm were missing.

Jack landed a series of sharp blows to Twink's arse, each one growing successively harder. The boy hissed and groaned and moaned, vocalizing his pleasure at the pain as Jack had instructed him to do. He moved his hands up to the kid's naked flanks, landing hard blows but mitigating the brutality with cupped palms. It wouldn't do to have to answer for a battered and bloodied twink come morning, as appealing as the thought was.  
Soon, Jack had the twink's fleshy hips as bright red as his shapely arse. He moved up further, avoiding the soft flesh of above the boy's kidneys and the painful bone protrusions of his spine and landed open palmed blows on his ribs and shoulders. A good punch to the kidney would have the kid pissing blood but it would also have Jack in jail, and what would Ianto think of him then?

Fiery handprints began to rise along the kid's skin, marking him clearly as Jack's property. It was almost as satisfying as drawing blood. Twink had the same smooth, pale skin as Ianto and Jack couldn't help but wonder if it wouldn't be so much hotter to cover Ianto's body in his handprints. At least he now knew how well they'd stand out if he ever got the chance to try.

Twink's entire body was stressed and tense as he weathered Jack's blows. His cries were loud and guttural and left no doubt to his level of pleasure at this punishment. Jack moved back down and levelled harsh smacks to the boy's inner thighs, making them as red as the rest of him and ripping louder cries from his lips. Cries that pleased Jack immensely.

Reaching again to his pile of supplies, Jack grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed the gel out onto the fingers of one hand. Tossing the bottle aside, he used that hand to spread open Twink's arse cheeks and slapped his lube-covered fingers into the boy's cleft and right into his puckered hole. This kid was lucky Jack was using lube; there had been a time he'd have skipped that step.

The kid's cry of delight and discomfort shot straight to Jack's dick and he felt it twitch and slap against his own belly in response. Jack twisted two fingers in the boy's body before sliding them out. He paused only a moment before he shoved them back in deep. He used his fingers to fuck the twink's tight little arse. Jack listened to the cries and moans he managed to tear from his sweet little sub's throat. He fucked his fingers into and out of the boy's arse, slapping his palm against the firm cheeks.

Jack slid his fingers out and Twink sucked his breath in between clenched teeth. Jack reached for a toy and the lube, spreading the latter on the former. He opened the boy's arse wide and teased his opening with the tip of the anal plug. It was a smaller plug, but Jack only intended to start with this one. He felt the twink press backward into his hand as he invaded the kid's body with the toy. The thick ridge at the base popped in suddenly and it dragged a low moan from the boy.

He began to rhythmically smack first the front, then the back of his hand across Twink's arse cheeks. Without warning, he made a fist and punched into the flesh of the kid's arse. The boy shouted in surprise and just the leading edge of pain. There wasn't nearly enough pain in his voice, as far as Jack was concerned, and he longed to tear real screams from the kid's throat. The loose fist he formed absorbed the majority of the force of the blow when it collapsed during the blow. It did ache and it did surprise. There would be no soreness tomorrow; no bruises. But tonight, Twink would feel Jack's dominance, even if he had to hold back the level of pain he inflicted.

Jack punched into the boy's other arse cheek and heard him shout again. He shifted his position slightly and hammered his fist into the twink's thigh, once, twice, three times and enjoyed the deep moans of mingled pleasure and pain.

"Who's my boy?" Jack barked out his question in between punches.

"I'm your boy, Sir."

Jack laid an open palmed smack on the twink's belly, "Who's your Master?" Jack growled.

"You are, Sir."

Jack fist punched the kid's chest muscle. "Who is?"

"You are, Sir."

He stepped back around to the boy's arse and slowly drew out the plug with a moist pop. He heard Twink sigh. Jack took up the next sized plug and lubed it liberally. He teased the kid's hole briefly, drawing out shivers from his frame. He pressed the plug inward and watched it snap through the ring of muscle. The twink gave a soft cry.

"Gotta get your tight arse ready for my cock," Jack said to his sub in a low voice. "You've had my cock in your mouth; you know I have to prepare you to take me." Secretly, Jack would rather just tie the kid down and fuck him til he tore.

"Yes, Sir," Twink dragged out his response and Jack had no doubt the boy was looking forward to Jack fucking him.

He pulled on the plug's base and watched it suddenly snap out abruptly. The boy gasped and Jack gave him no time to catch his breath before he shoved it back up the kid's arse.

Twink's cry contained deeper shades of pain and Jack felt a small wave of satisfaction. The boy chanted something unintelligible when Jack smacked the base of the plug several times before he moved on.

"I'm going to fuck that sweet arse," Jack said softly as we walked to the other side of the bed. "I'm going to fuck you hard. I'm going to fuck you wide open."

"Yes, Sir," Twink moaned breathlessly. "If it pleases you, Sir."

Jack moved around the other side of the bed and applied his punches to Twink's thighs and chest and belly. How he wanted to clench his fist tightly and throw a real punch at the kid. He was frustrated by the limited cries and ached to drag real screams of pain from the boy. He was growing tired of pink skin and desperately wanted to turn it black and blue.

Jack knelt on the bed behind the twink and slid the probe from his clenching arse. He watched the kid clench and release his opening until it finally winked shut. How cute! Jack wondered if this boy had ever had a real man's cock buried in his arse or if he'd only ever given himself to pretenders before.

He reached for the lube and slicked up his fingers again. He knelt on the bed behind the boy and pressed the length of their bodies together. He felt Twink press backward into him. Jack grasped his shoulder tightly and rammed his lubed fingers into the kid.

Twink's shout of surprise was tinged with discomfort. That was the kind of sound that satisfied Jack. He fucked the kid on his fingers roughly, enjoying the tension that radiated through his frame and the cries that came from his lips. The twink dropped his head back and Jack bit down hard on his exposed throat, resisting the urge to taste blood and flesh. Then he spun his fingers around inside of the boy and felt that familiar shape that told him he'd found the spot.

Jack cupped his free hand beneath the bouncing tip of Twink's engorged cock, restrained as it still was in the cock ring. He curled the fingers inside of the boy and applied just the right amount of pressure on the gland he could feel. Twink's entire body froze up, and then began to tremble violently.

"Oh fuck," the kid gasped, "oh god, fuck fuck fuck."

As clear fluid leaked copiously from the swollen tip of the boy's dick and his body rocked violently against Jack's, he realized the poor kid had never been milked before. Jack continued to press and massage, wringing every last drop from Twink's cock, catching the liquid in his own palm.  
Twink's words had become nothing more than guttural moans and cries as, finally, a small amount of thick white fluid fell from his cock into Jack's palm. He slid his fingers roughly out of the boy and clutched him around the hips to hold him still.

The kid leaned heavily against Jack, still riding the violent shudders of his body. His breath was coming in gasps now, each inhalation laboured and loud. Jack closed his fist around the fluid held, smearing it over his own fingers and spreading all along his palm. As well trained as this twink was, he'd obviously not had to contend with anyone of Jack's ilk before. It was time he learned a real lesson about obedience and submission.

Jack reached up with his sticky, cum-covered hand and firmly grasped Twink's chin, coating the boy's face with his own fluids. He shoved two wet fingers into the kid's mouth, deliberately choking him. "Suck yourself from my fingers," he ordered. "My hand is filthy with your cum. Clean it up and swallow yourself down."

Twink seemed to be sobbing as he hungrily did as Jack told him. He sucked greedily at first two, then three fingers Jack shoved into his mouth. The boy licked eagerly at Jack's palm, seeming to savour the taste of himself. He moaned loudly as he swallowed the juices. Jack smeared the rest of the cum into the skin of the boy's face before shoving him away roughly.

"You look like a little cum pig with your face all wet and dirty," Jack said with great disdain.

He reached for the large anal plug when something filtered through his hazy, violence-filled brain. Something wasn't right with Twink. Jack looked up the find the boy barely able to maintain his grasp on the headboard. He was still shuddering violently enough to rock the bed and he seemed about to fold up and collapse. Jack reminded himself the boy hadn't ever had his Master milk him before. It had to be unbelievably intense since the twink hadn't known what to expect. Somehow, Jack managed to grab onto the more civilized part of himself and remember that he was responsible for this sub's well being.

At a loss for exactly what to do, Jack sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around the boy, easing him down until he could pull him into an embrace. The kid sobbed against Jack's chest. He knew he should feel compassion or empathy. All he felt was annoyance at the emotional interruption to his physical fun.

"Shhh," Jack soothed, reminding himself that it really was just a boy he held in his arms. No matter that he was using the kid to flee his desires for Ianto, he couldn't be an insensitive Dom. "You did very well." He was responsible for this boy right now and Ianto would expect him to live up to that responsibility, if he'd known about it.

"What…" Twink tried to speak against Jack's skin but he couldn't form the words.

"It's called sissy milking," Jack said quietly into the boy's sweaty hair. "It's one way a Dom can control his sub's orgasms. It just helps you keep control and not pop off before I tell you."

The boy shook violently at Jack's words, "No one's done that to me before."

Jack had no response for the boy. He had no particular joy at having been Twink's first in that regard. Instead he sat wondering just what it was he could do to get Ianto into his arms, shaking and gasping instead of this pretty kid.

Twink seemed suddenly to remember himself. He tore himself from Jack's arms abruptly and stuttered, "I-I-I'm sorry, Sir. I forgot myself for a moment." He stared demurely at the duvet.

"You'll have to make it up to me," Jack said dispassionately, realizing the twink was moving past the emotional impact of being milked by a forceful Dom the first time. He was slipping easily back into his skilled submission.

"Yes, Sir. However it pleases you."

Jack stood. "Kneel facing the headboard again." He grabbed a length of rope as he walked around the bed.

Jack unhooked Twink's wrists from each other and re-secured them behind his back. He hooked the length of rope to the cuffs and used it to tug the kid's arms upward sharply, causing him to hiss and tilt forward.

"Face down, keep your arse in the air," Jack barked out his order.

"Yes, Sir," Twink complied easily, even letting Jack help lower him slowly to the bed with the rope on his wrists. The boy stretched out enticingly, spreading his legs wide to keep his rounded arse elevated for Jack's pleasure.

Securing the other end of the rope to the headboard, Jack stepped back to survey his handiwork. Twink's arms were bent backward awkwardly, forcing his face into the pillow and giving his upper body no mobility at all. Jack grabbed up a condom and the lube. He slid onto the bed between the boy's spread thighs and rolled the condom onto his own aching prick. He slicked the condom quickly, impatient to have the heat of a willing and eager body envelope him. He was equally eager to hear what kind of cries he could force from the boy with the power of just his cock.

When Jack would have climbed on top of the twink and sank himself deep, he was brought up short by the sight before him. Stretched out and helpless was a lean, youthful body. Pale skin and dark hair caught Jack's attention and imagination as much as the perky little arse lifted so prettily just for him. He could just about pretend he was about to lose himself inside of Ianto. How very much he wished he were about to.

"Please, Sir," Twink's pleading tone shook Jack from his reverie. "Have I displeased you?"

Jack slapped the boy's arse cheeks several times with sharp blows. "Not at all. I'm getting myself ready to fuck your pretty arse."

"Please, Sir," Twink moaned.

"You've got a tight arse, don't you, Twink?" Jack asked as he climbed up so kneel over the boy's calves and pin his lower body to the bed. "My huge cock is going to fill you up and tear you apart, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sir."

Jack slid the tip of his cock along the cleft of the kid's arse. "I want to hear you shout, Twink," Jack ordered and he started to press his hips  
forward. "You let me hear how I hurt you."

"Yes, Sir!" Twink shouted as Jack fell forward and let his weight carry him down until his entire cock was sheathed in tight twink arse.

He pressed both hands between the boy's shoulders, increasing the torque on his shoulders and ripping a cry from his lips. Jack pistoned his hips hard; slapping his balls against the twink's arse and shoving himself clear to the root with each thrust.

The kid shouted and cried with each snap of Jack's hips and slide of his cock. He fucked the twink's arse as hard as he could and felt his cock swell thicker with each pleasing scream from the boy.

Jack pulled out with a shout of his own, struggling to hold back the building climax he felt. Twink was still pressed to the pillow, breathing audibly. Jack stripped off the condom and tossed it aside.

"Did I displease you, Sir?" Twink asked, distress clear in his voice.

"No, your cries were very arousing," Jack assured him, then slapped his arse several times. He grabbed up two sets of leg cuffs from the foot of the bed and wrapped one around each of the boy's lower thighs and ankles. He unfastened the rope from the headboard and eased Twink into a kneeling position.

"Slide down, Twink," Jack ordered and the boy obeyed, sliding closer to the foot of the bed. He took up several carabineers and a spreader bar.When Jack was done with the kid, he had a spreader bar between his thighs, keeping him wide open for any of Jack's tricks; his wrists were secured to his ankles and he was forced to lean backward, his pelvis canted forward forcing his cock and balls into the air.

Jack's last toy was in his hands now; alligator-clipped nipple clamps. He fastened a clip to each of Twink's pierced nipple rings and dropped the attached chain to let it land heavily against the boy's skin.

Jack sat back to admire his twink. The kid was really straining now, pain radiating through his nipples and his awkward position keeping his muscles  
tense. His skin was still reddened from Jack's punches and smacks and it glowed against his smooth paleness.

Kneeling directly in front of Twink, Jack watched the boy struggle in the uncomfortable bonds. His movements caused his pinched and bound cock to dance and bob against his belly. Jack needed to see the kid struggle more.

He backhanded the twink's erection hard enough to bend it down toward the bed. The kid cried out and struggled against his bonds. Jack smacked him again, twice in rapid succession, and he watched as the boy pulled even more against the restraints. He smacked his open hand on Twink's tight abs and bare flanks. He listened as the kid gasped and moaned and thrashed.

Jack fisted his hand again and laid deep punches into each of the boy's Pecs and received a deep, guttural groan in return. With his left hand, Jack grasped the twink's chin and with his fingers he forced his mouth open. Using his left hand, Jack shoved the chain of the nipple clamps past the boy's lips.

"Hold it," Jack ordered harshly. "Don't drop it until I tell you."

"Yes, Sir," Twink mumbled around the chain.

Jack released the boy's hard erection and swollen balls from the cock ring. Twink grunted at the return of circulation and ease of pressure. His breath was coming in short gasps through the chain of the clamps. He moaned low and deep when Jack took his balls in hand and tugged.

Twink's balls seated themselves fully in the bottom of his sac when Jack pinched it between thumb and forefinger and tugged downward. The boy began to groan with each exhalation as Jack squeezed his balls hard and rotated them in his palm. He held them tight and rolled them around, grinding them against each other, adding rhythmic tugs downward between the kid's thighs.

"Keep the chain in your teeth and lift your chin," Jack ordered the twink roughly. "Stretch your tits for me."

Twink bit down on the chain and tilted his head upward as Jack had told him to. His nipples stretched, turning white with the strain. He followed Jack's orders completely; he pulled so tightly, his tits stretched upward to follow his nipples. He sobbed into the chain clenched between his teeth as he tortured his own tits while Jack continued to squeeze and roll his swollen balls.

"You lied to me, boy," Jack growled, "you said you liked some pain. You're a fucking pain slut, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir," Twink sobbed through the chain.

"You just love me to twist your nuts and fuck your arse wide open, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Tell me you love your tits tortured. Say the words."

"I love my tits tortured, Sir."

"Tell me you're my pain slut and that you like my huge cock shoved up your arse."

"Please, Sir," the boy gasped. "I'm your pain slut. I love your huge cock shoved up my arse. Please fuck me again, Sir. Please."

Twink was rather cute when he begged for Jack's cock. He only wished it were Ianto, on his knees, begging for Jack to fuck him. He'd rather see passion and lust in those blue eyes than the pain and ecstasy he could see in the twink's brown ones.

Jack eased his grip on the boy's sac and released his balls to swing freely again. "I'm going to fuck you so hard and deep you're going to taste my cock on the back of your throat."

Twink's eyes rolled back in his head and he gave a deep, animalistic groan. Jack shifted his own weight so he could help the boy ease down onto his side without removing the restraints.

"Keep your tits stretched and roll onto your back," Jack instructed and watched the boy shift around into position. He grunted with each of his own movements as they jarred and jolted his tortured nipples.

Jack moved between the boy's open legs. The spreader bar between his thighs prevented him from being able to close them. His wrists were still clipped to his ankles and the chain of the clamps stayed in his mouth, stretching the flesh taut. He really was a pretty little thing.

Opening a fresh condom, Jack rolled it on and slicked it up. "Lift your knees and spread yourself open for me," he ordered.

Twink raised his knees to his chest and Jack had clear access to his red, swollen arse hole. He positioned himself against the boy's tight opening and settled his weight on his arms beside the kid's head.

Immediately, he realized his error.

This position forced him face-to-face with the twink and Jack had no choice but to face the reality that this was not Ianto. The body was too slight, the eyes too dark and there was no sign of the intelligence or humour that always sparkled in Ianto's blue orbs. This boy was pretty and he was so deliciously submissive and well trained. But he was not Ianto.

Jack sank deep on a single thrust and the kid screamed. He screwed his eyes shut and tilted his head backward to stretch his tortured tits even more. His face was flushed and his body covered in sweat, his hair curling around his pretty face in damp tendrils.

Turning his face to the side and shutting his own eyes tightly, Jack shut out the sight of the boy beneath him and all thoughts of Ianto. He stretched his legs out straight, pressed up onto his toes, and fucked the boy ruthlessly. His position and his leverage let him go deep, without friction or obstruction. His balls slapped hard into the kid's arse. Jack's hips slammed hard into the twink's body. Slick heat engulfed his straining cock only to recede when he pulled his hips back.

Each pounding thrust forced a harsh grunt from the boy. Jack was ready for this to be finished. He hadn't been able to do what he'd hoped to, and now he just wanted to come and have done with it. He couldn't shake the spectre of Ianto that dogged him so he might as well just shoot his load and move on with his life.

Jack snapped his hips forward one last time and shuddered violently with his orgasm, "Oh fuck!" he roared., "Shit, fuck, oh, Christ!" he chanted as wave after wave rolled over him and his balls shot so much cum he thought they would exit through the end of his dick. He couldn't say Twink hadn't shown him a good time, even if he hadn't been able to help Jack stop thinking of Ianto.

He pulled his softening cock from the boy's arse abruptly and the kid gave a sharp gasp. Jack watched the puckered hole slowly close up until it was once again tight and inviting. He wondered if Ianto's arse would be so pink and pretty. He wondered what it would look like leaking his cum. Jack vowed he would find that out.

The twink's whimpers brought Jack back to the present. He realized the poor kid had a painful hard on and he really needed it taken care of. He'd earned that much. It wasn't the boy's fault he hadn't been able to help Jack completely forget Ianto.

"You've been a very good pain slut," Jack said between pants. "You've pleased me. You've earned a come."

"Please, Sir," Twink gasped through the chain in his teeth. "Thank you, thank you, Sir."

Jack released the boy's right hand from his ankle. "Is that the one you need?" he asked quickly, confirming his suspicion the twink was right hand dominant.

"Yes, Sir."

"Stroke yourself off for me while I watch," Jack whispered, running his hands over the boy's thighs to try to speed him up.

The kid took his own swollen cock in hand and stroked himself hard and fast. Jack watched dispassionately as the purple shaded head repeatedly disappeared inside the boy's fist. He slid a finger into the twink's body and curled it slightly, massaging the gland that would send him over the edge quickly.

Twink shouted and his entire frame rocked with the force of his orgasm. Jack watched white come flood out the tip of his cock and coat the boy's fist. Finally. He'd seen to the needs of his sub and now he could make his escape.

Jack removed the condom from his own flaccid cock, tied it off, and tossed it aside temporarily. He leaned over the boy and efficiently released all the restraints, rubbing gently at the flesh that had been encased in leather. He took the chain slowly from the boy's mouth and gradually laid it across his chest, being careful with the well-tortured nipples. He removed the alligator clamps and then rubbed his thumbs gently around the each piercing to ease the tender skin.

The twink was limp and motionless on the bed. Jack slid off and collected the two discarded condoms and tossed them in the bin. He ran water to warm it and wet a flannel. He returned to the boy and cleaned him of all traces of both their fluids, and then he tossed it aside.

Jack smoothed the boy's hair from his forehead and placed a kiss on the flushed skin there. "You're a sweet little sub and you pleased your Dom very much," he whispered.

Hands suddenly clutched at his shoulders but Jack pulled back from them.

"I'm glad," the boy whispered as Jack left the room.

He was almost completely dressed when Twink came out dressed in only a set of boxers.

"Can I see you again sometime?" the boy asked shyly, as if he already knew what Jack's answer would be.

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Jack said honestly. "Not with what I do."

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Twink's disappointment was palpable.

"I did enjoy myself." Jack threw the kid a bone.

"You are one of the most natural, masterful Doms I've ever met," the boy sighed regretfully.

"You'll find another," Jack told him. "Just be careful how you go about it." The kid was sweet and Jack really didn't want any harm to come to him just because he needed strong men to push him around a little.

"Sure."

Jack slid into his greatcoat and headed for the door of the flat. He looked back over his shoulder once more and said, "Take care of yourself, Twink." He left without looking back again.

 

Jack ran his hands down his clothes one last time as the lift descended. He suspected Ianto was still around even though it was well into the next morning. He made sure he didn't look inordinately rumpled, hoping he didn't appear as though his clothes had spent several hours crumpled on the floor of a stranger's flat.

He stepped from the lift when it stopped and suddenly, Ianto was there beside him. Fuck.

"Still here, Ianto?" Jack asked brusquely, walking quickly to his office to put space between himself and Ianto. He knew he most likely reeked of sex but showering at the twink's flat would have made it just as obvious what he'd been up to these past hours.

"Waiting for you to return to see if you needed help with anything, sir," Ianto said in a very neutral tone but the sir at the end shot right to Jack's cock.

Jack shrugged off his coat and tossed it onto the rack before he sat at his desk, using the furniture as a barrier between himself and Ianto. "Didn't I tell Tosh you should all go home? I really didn't know how long I'd be out."

"You did, but I thought perhaps the longer you were gone the more likely it was you might need me." Ianto's face was expressionless so Jack couldn't tell if there was additional meaning behind the statement.

Ianto began to come around the desk to Jack's side and Jack felt himself panic. "Is coffee too much trouble?" he stuttered awkwardly.

"None at all, sir," Ianto replied and stepped back. "Is that all you want?"

Jack's emotions were in such upheaval he couldn't tell if Ianto was teasing him or not. "That'll do it for now." Jack hoped he sounded relaxed and unconcerned.

"Very good." Ianto left Jack's office quietly.

As soon as Ianto was out of sight, Jack fled to the shower and stripped off quickly. As much as he needed to wash away all traces of the twink from his body, he needed the time alone to gather his thoughts. Jack stepped under the hot spray and let it sluice over him and run down the drain.

There was nothing at all between himself and Ianto and Jack had every right to take some pleasure where he found it. Why then, did he not want Ianto to know where he'd been and what he'd done?

As Jack lathered up, the answer came to him: he wanted Ianto to think well of him.

Inexplicably, Jack cared what Ianto thought of him. His desire for the man was so great; he knew he was about to launch a campaign of seduction. Something told him that coming back to the Hub at all hours, smelling of sweat and cum would not be the way to get things started with Ianto. He could just look at Ianto and know he would not react well if he thought Jack was only coming to him for a casual, convenient fuck.

Ianto deserved Jack's complete attention and he would give it to him. Shutting off the taps, Jack grabbed a towel and sent a silent thanks to the twink he'd run from like a coward. His time with the boy had been fun. But more than anything else, it had forced Jack to realize the half-life he'd been living. It was time to stop dancing around Ianto and go after what Jack finally realized he badly wanted.

Throwing on the same clothes, Jack headed back to his office with a new determination. He would be the man he thought Ianto would want him to be. At the same time, he was going to try to make good on the promise that lay unspoken between them that night in the warehouse. To this day, Jack didn't know why Ianto had run out, but he was done puzzling over it. It was time to act.

Ianto and a hot cup of coffee were waiting in Jack's office.

"Where did you disappear to?" Ianto asked and Jack could swear he was smirking.

"I was out a long time in some not so pleasant places. I needed a shower." Jack picked up his cup and stepped in to crowd Ianto's space.

"Feel better now?" Ianto asked with a raised eyebrow. "More relaxed?"

"Relaxed but far from satisfied," Jack replied with a raised eyebrow of his own.

finito

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)


End file.
